sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/5 Jul 2016
19:03:50 CHAT Raelcontor: so 19:05:22 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:05:29 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:07:28 CHAT Raelcontor: coughs 19:07:45 CHAT Flame Prince: Anyone know of a good site to rp on? 19:07:55 CHAT Flame Prince: No offense, but this place gives me hives. 19:08:05 CHAT Flame Prince: I just came here to make an established wikia for my oc 19:08:07 CHAT Raelcontor: offense taken 19:08:11 CHAT Raelcontor: and no 19:09:23 CHAT Raelcontor: did you draw your gemsona 19:09:35 CHAT Flame Prince: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Obsidian 19:09:49 CHAT Flame Prince: No, I didnt draw him. 19:10:01 CHAT Raelcontor: did you get permission from the artist to use their art 19:10:19 CHAT Flame Prince: He's mine. I commissioned him. 19:10:26 CHAT Raelcontor: alright-y 19:10:30 CHAT Flame Prince: But yes, I asked if I could use Obsidian for whatever I wanted and the artist said yeah 19:10:35 CHAT Raelcontor: sorry a lot of people end up stealing art 19:11:05 CHAT Flame Prince: Yeah I feel you 19:11:12 CHAT Flame Prince: Did you draw yours? 19:11:12 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:11:20 CHAT Flame Prince: Im actually looking for someone to make more art of Obsidian 19:11:31 CHAT Flame Prince: I cant commission anything as of right now, though. 19:11:45 CHAT Raelcontor: yes i draw all of my gems 19:11:52 CHAT Raelcontor: im in the process of re-drawing though 19:12:46 CHAT Flame Prince: Do you know anyone who'd draw Obsidian for me? 19:12:58 CHAT Raelcontor: nope 19:13:08 CHAT Flame Prince: huh... 19:13:09 CHAT Flame Prince: do u rp? 19:13:14 CHAT Raelcontor: sometimes 19:15:17 CHAT Raelcontor: depends on the rp plot 19:15:17 QUIT Flame Prince has warped out 19:15:27 CHAT Raelcontor: smallum ok 19:17:13 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:20:29 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:24:50 JOIN Democritos has warped in 19:25:30 CHAT Raelcontor: okay byeeee 19:25:32 CHAT Raelcontor: !on 19:25:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 19:25:33 CHAT Democritos: bye 19:25:42 CHAT Democritos: !logs 19:25:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 19:26:47 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 19:29:52 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 19:34:17 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:38:20 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:40:34 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:45:38 QUIT Democritos has warped out 19:45:43 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:48:13 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 19:52:46 QUIT Democritos has warped out 20:06:23 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 20:19:01 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:32:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 20:52:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 20:53:31 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 21:12:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:32:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:34:01 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 21:34:22 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 21:34:27 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 21:34:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi Lapidot o/ 21:42:21 JOIN PPG&MLP-Rule! has warped in 21:42:38 CHAT PPG&MLP-Rule!: Hi Lapidot! 21:42:59 JOIN Regimango has warped in 21:44:08 CHAT Democritos: hi regi 21:44:14 CHAT Regimango: hi o/ 21:45:06 CHAT Regimango: just checkin in, cant stay long 21:45:13 CHAT Democritos: k 21:45:17 CHAT Democritos: take ur time 21:45:33 CHAT Regimango: will do 21:51:01 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 21:52:04 QUIT PPG&MLP-Rule! has warped out 21:58:50 JOIN PPG&MLP-Rule! has warped in 22:00:27 QUIT PPG&MLP-Rule! has warped out 22:05:03 CHAT Democritos: rael CHAT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQ1OnvbCqWI (language maybe) 22:06:51 QUIT Regimango has warped out 22:16:27 QUIT PPG&MLP-Rule! has warped out 2016 04 23